Blond Boy
Description HI!! I'm a young blond boy who lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada!! I love being a little boy and having fun and silly adventures!! I'm an adult baby and so almost all of my videos show me having fun and being a little kid! You'll get to meet my plushies, build exciting creations, and even travel to different places in the world! I hope my videos make you smile, laugh, and brighten your day!! HUGS!!! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ebHiOGFzL0 3:44 BlondBoy and Pinkie watch Alice in Wonderland 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hv4S6pQ7jPE 3:04 Bath Time with BlondBoy!! 21K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yqou7Oz5pc 6:06 Plushies of Adult Baby Blondboy!! 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neEGEn8h7KY 2:22 Blondboy & Chesters's Cookie Hunt!!! 6.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPPwqVLTqmY 1:52 Adult Baby Blondboy Shows You Jinxie the Cat!! 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmkHGbM6B-o 4:17 Easter with Adult Baby Blondboy!! 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80f1Rzk8Rmk 3:20 Wakeup Time for Blondboy Adult Baby 241K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptunszfvx34 3:53 Dinosaurs and Blondboy!! (ABDL Adult Baby Video) 21K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeMZG8mwfMM 6:41 Cooking With Blondboy Adult Baby!! 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPVkjJayg9I 2:01 Blondboy Explains Fraggle Rock! (Adult Baby) 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO4q-Ecm6_g 2:10 Legos with Blondboy (Adult Baby) 9.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNW-QUMMZ48 2:07 Rocket Explosions and The Smurfs with Blondboy (Adult Baby) 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_Xn_NnlgL8 1:10 Puzzles with Blondboy the Adult Baby 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osEPV18Hr3g 1:36 Adult Baby Aquaman!!! 4.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxgmWDObTps 0:59 Blondboy's Birthday Cake!!! 6.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQTFvPii1_c 3:42 Dinosaur Bathtime with Blondboy!! 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-NKsOS5fcI 1:55 Daddy's Day with ABDL Blondboy!! 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_lVpEZmHFY 1:59 Giant Plushie Pile (ABDL)!!! 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO5y0S4hYRQ 1:43 The Great Wall of Adult Diapers!!!! 67K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E7mpONOisA 3:20 Adult Baby Coloring Books ABDL 9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcNa2CN8E64 2:26 Winnie the Pooh Piano! (Adult Baby) 5.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHHpSF5c9JM 2:48 Cookie Monster's Cookie Hunt with Adult Baby! 6.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brjMqOywOXU 5:38 Choo Choo Trains ABDL 6.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkXSrNMng4w 4:15 Adult Baby Blondboy and "The Smurfs 2"!! 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeiwoWe59AU 6:47 Adult Baby and the Plushies! 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQbunhVeFJg 2:29 ABDL Disney Piano Piece!! 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxPqb4lblK4 2:15 The Adult Baby Dinosaur Bucketintologist!!!! 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08t4-7x8RGA 1:29 Silly Little Boy's Chair Antics (ABDL) 42K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9WnPENOdl4 5:04 Dinosaur Piano from "The Land Before Time"!! ABDL) 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCr5TH-2EnY 6:03 Storybook Choosing with the Plushies (ABDL) 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrrahaWcb8w 2:51 Play Day with Adult Baby Blondboy! 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVGTvCT5Q-8 2:13 Adult Baby Pirates!!! 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJVV2k2bGiQ 2:06 Silly Adult Baby Blondboy's Kitchen Silliness!! 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqVI4UzqoKA 2:51 Adult Baby plays piano for Chester the Dragon!! 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5yHW9Gnq1o 3:39 Adult Baby plays The Wizard of Oz on the Piano 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iu4I92iA1U 2:30 Adult Baby Halloween!! 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S--yoknsMMM 2:03 The Puzzle Dinosaur Battle!!! (ABDL) 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6ew1Y9bpiY 5:09 Adult Baby and the CLAY!!!!!!!! 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJXPyXTVN4E 3:26 Adult Baby and the BUGS!!!! 5.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sD4ed2wu7o 1:46 Adult Baby's Dragon Day!!! 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYDDmNDnNRw 4:41 Pinkie gets Mad at Rob Ford - ABDL 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQn61N7cRlw 3:57 Froggy Piano with Adult Baby!! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDcRprpSokk 2:36 Christmas Piano Adult Baby Elf 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa5odxKtM_E 2:09 Christmas Plushies with Adult Baby Blondboy!! 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0qNgedqISQ 2:58 Home Alone Adult Baby Christmas Piano!! Adult Baby 5.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIPAxj6T2ws 2:48 White Christmas with Adult Baby Piano! 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKoNrbp0PMU 0:55 Adult Baby & the GIANT Ice Storm!! 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO5YdH_dyEk 3:26 New Year's Resolutions from an Adult Baby!! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-wf2V-HdTU 1:44 A Dinosaur & Dragon Drink for Adult Baby Boy! 8.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaJ-5Qa-pR4 3:30 Sewing a DinoROAR Onesie for me, Adult Baby!! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G2OD53mSjI 2:50 Dancing Plushies and the Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzFm-DNGN3U 4:50 The Ducky Bathtime Rescue with Adult Baby Blondboy!!! 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unhSPJnBO4Y 3:01 Popcorn Adventures with an Adult Baby! 7.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYrv7ZIwuvc 2:43 GIANT Lego Towers with a Diaper Boy Adult Baby!! 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhxKYB1YUlA 1:11 Getting Ready for Adult Baby Bathtime!!! 35K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9oEkCAe6D8 2:24 Adult Baby Visits DRAGONS!!!!!! 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkYZWtHyDh4 5:24 Smurfy Adult Baby Games!!! 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rETfIpZdqF8 3:39 Adult Baby goes Scuba Diving with the FISHIES!!! 7.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g7n37KKxwQ 2:12 Adult Baby in the GIANT Blanket Fort 6.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbS8boJzRn8 6:40 Adult Baby Diaper Change!! 317K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOBiVY4Srvw 3:40 Adult Baby and the Biggest Puzzle EVER!!! 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6Qzcc3Cbao 4:30 Adult Baby and the Easter Eggs!!! 9.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j47XNehkNgA 2:46 Mud Making with an Adult Baby!! 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoLzl43p-v4 3:23 Diaper Camp for Adult Babies!!!! 52K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh3yHMeyY0Y 3:37 The Adult Baby "Finding Nemo" Washroom!!!! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIAbygQAbig 2:01 Work Clothes for Adult Baby!! 72K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x56xjuw5hqE 4:40 Birthday Morning for an Adult Baby!!! 37K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtXt3MDrHi0 3:39 Daddy's Day with Adult Baby Blondboy! 29K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KzTk4a5KwI 6:17 Adult Baby makes Feathered Friends in Stratford!! 7.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooJKXEkNrrg 6:54 Adult Baby's Plushie Pinkie Goes Nuts 27K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNQ4PqKnEM0 1:36 Adult Baby Goes to See Maleficent!!! 6.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQizx3N9NH4 1:31 Rugrats with an Adult Baby!! 6.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN7OuZtkH2U 3:16 Wall Crayon Colouring with an Adult Baby! 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6G6gELyjEc 1:24 The Plushie Pile and an Adult Baby!! 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1my7nT05Mw 3:01 World CAT Day with Adult Baby and Pinkie!!!! 8.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jSqe3bp3V4 3:18 Adult Baby and Barkley's Surprise!!! 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTGsaWiKnJY 4:39 Adult Baby's New Room!!! 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSOsKz9ddPw 1:29 Muppets Movie with an Adult Baby!!!! 8.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUnqnRRX2bU 2:21 Adult Baby's Lego Adventures!!! 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBielVrYYtQ 2:57 Plushie Dancing and Adult Baby 2!!! 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y6GgG74GDw 3:08 Diaper Change for an Adult Baby!!! 139K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dxyiSR5YK0 1:30 Zombie Adult Baby Captain Hook!!! 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRZt6mIRYsQ 2:47 Adult Baby's Super Scary Piano Playing!! 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNK3G4erfF8 3:41 TOMKAT: Adult Baby Camping in Canada - part 1 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkDcfHsgS-w 3:13 Adult Baby Halloween Camping at TOMKAT pt 2 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ReYiXhwHfQ 1:09 Finger Painting with Adult Babies!!! 8.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sku1JlcYw6U 1:28 The Toronto Littles' Play Date!!! 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q45FfTEJLg 2:09 Hide and Seek with Adult Babies!!! 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-IoQXrpYXg 3:12 Adult Baby Boy's Lego Adventure!!! 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H6HqxJYRcw 4:32 Bedtime for Adult Baby!!! 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHvAQbyG1oo 2:36 "I Won't Grow Up" Sung by an Adult Baby Boy!! 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCcI7h4E5A8 2:15 The Great Adult Baby Mat Fortress!!!! 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GONJtb0kRi0 4:04 Adult Baby Diaper Surprise from REARZ!!!! 31K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grTGcLR_4Zg 2:23 Diaper Change with Adult Baby's New Diaper Covers!!!! 77K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmkvqDiWv3Y 3:49 Silly Adult Baby Boy and the Superbowl! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbRjnvaoDlo 2:45 Adult Baby's Tropical Party Piano!!!! 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC4pmZDKGn8 5:31 Adult Baby Boy and the Teddy Bears!!! 8.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwBYOliZf2g 1:31 Adult Baby's First Time Eating Peanut Butter!!!!! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yd_P6IH7V0 1:15 Adult Baby Meets REAL DRAGONS!!!! 9.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0CWjkdUUxk 1:18 Adult Baby at the Vermont Teddy Bear Factory!!!!!!! 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Txs-NExFUL8 3:10 Adult Baby and the Diapered Snowball Fight!!!! 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pM-ClRKi9_0 1:12 REARZ Adult Baby Diapers and KABOOM!!!!! 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNtaSeKuCOY 2:29 Chocolate Strawberries with an Adult Baby!!!! 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4M80Kt4vKo 1:19 Smurf Blue Food with Adult Babies!!! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5udzCfl9oI 5:13 The Giant Adult Baby Lego Playpen!!! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abGIsLW75gU 15:18 The Silliest Adult Baby Story-time Ever!!! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgVwBzm5lIY 2:01 Adult Baby Explores Indonesian Temples!!!!!! 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rLLZxeLY1Q 4:57 Giant Adult Baby Blanket Fort!! 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JC9G8dOF9I 2:15 Adult Baby Plays a Bye Bye Song!! 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPdfZX38nJ0 2:34 Sleepy Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 112K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA7Hfp0iTvA 3:47 Adult Baby Boy Gets In Trouble........ 129K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHeqCDZPloY 4:53 Making Muppet Cookies with an Adult Baby!!!! 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6iuA771J34 11:37 Going to Fairy Camp with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayqohpsZllQ 4:16 Bathtime with Duckzilla and an Adult Baby Boy!!!! 32K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrZu-E0ChJ4 4:28 Toronto's Littles' Playdate for Adult Babies!!! 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mixp2UFloFM 3:54 Visiting REARZ - the Adult Baby Diaper Store!!!! 105K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yplFaQ08Kfw 4:29 Adult Baby Diaper Boy Plays "The Lion King"!!! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8oPSCkclQE 2:48 Visit PIXAR with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djc8bnFpBAI 4:20 Baby Praying Mantises Meet an ABDL Diaper Boy!!!!! 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPAMmHs9Knw 8:46 The Great Plushie Show and Tell with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6b7vQZyP34 2:02 Crying Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0xPiEsJZ0c 2:12 Super Silly Singing with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!!! 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Huof3CyRMrI 2:39 The Muppet Show with an Adult Diaper Boy!!! 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvMYOOnU8X4 2:21 Ripped Pants in Public while Diapered!!!! 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOJf0MJI9As 3:29 Adult Diaper Boy Visits Wild Animals!!!!! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dOfmyepq8I 5:55 Adult Baby Diaper Boy Plays The Christmas Song!!! 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML1FTAIPkf4 2:08 Dinoroar Christmas with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWO46tms2T0 2:39 Sledding in a BASKET with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EefqtS7Es-Y 3:17 Spiky Frog Hair with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGvzi3MyPrE 2:12 Silly Baseball Song with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQ7czpUpHFc 3:35 Adult Baby Diaper Boy Sculpture Making!!! 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXc1Y1BMoT4 4:39 Adult Baby Diaper Boy Bubble Bath Silliness!!! 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIP7IIH-TUE 3:02 Adult Baby ABDL Sledding!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOZY8R9QgAg 2:28 Plushie Dance Party with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 9.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvBV_GNLxpQ 2:28 Cookie Making with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65mDi2Hpq-0 2:55 Adult Baby Diaper Boy and the Japanese Puppet Show!!!!! 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZM3vlGPPF4 3:01 Adult Baby Diaper Boy and the Indoor Waterfall!! 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke7WA5NJIl4 2:49 Googly Eyes and an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!!!! 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meZ_7BUn-j0 2:11 Bouncy Castle with Two Diaper Boys at TOMKAT!!! 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsoKGxt1RZ8 2:05 Diapered Exploring of the Giant Beaver Dam (ABDL)!!! 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pysJ84lvDDY 3:45 Hiking with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!! 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y4X9GQZP80 3:52 Adult Diaper Boy and the LEGO Tower Plushie Apartments!!! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhYci7aw48U 3:47 Exploring Centre Island with an Adult Diaper Boy!!! 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1kDvjwVlcw 3:00 Colouring on the Walls with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXuzvSghDwA 4:58 Finger Painting at TOMKAT with an Adult Baby Diaper Boy!!! 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18GQce_L-0M&t=18s 1:52 Halloween with an Adult Baby Boy!! 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHgqpua2MWY 6:39 Adult Diaper Boy Explores the Super Old Adventure House!!! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo87g_5NtWc 2:12 The GIANT Adult Diaper Babies Blanket and Play-Mat Fort!!! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5qgW4Ya7Eg 5:17 Bubble Bath-time with Adult Baby Diaper Boy Ryan - Come have silly fun in the tub!!! 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1PX_Brs5cY 3:33 Happy Diapered New Year Piano Song from Adult Baby Ryan! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV9U4sg6rp0 4:02 Blond Boy Adult Baby Diapered Adventures - 2017 Surprises! 9.2K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvtMdWN7LVE 4:04 Hiking at TOMKAT - Ontario's Adult Baby Ageplay diaper camp!! 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZJrG7sN0hY 4:48 Diapered Travel Adventure in Ponce Puerto Rico!! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMjAngb3CHw 4:39 Exploring a Canadian Maple Sugaring Festival with Blondboy the Adult Baby Diaper boy!! 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJRkMo4DSRc 3:04 Blond Diaper Boy and the Crazy Doggies!! 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOgSTi0t7dY 1:54 Little Diaper Boy goes to "The Smurfs" at the movies! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUty-_vKMuc 8:35 Diapered kayak adventure with an age play diaper boy! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blwauAPDjkA 3:27 Blondboy's diaper hike and outdoor diaper change! 45K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXNRtTpNsj0 2:06 Diapered Foam Fight at TOMKAT the abdl ageplay camp! 20K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asZxsnaS-1g 4:45 The Haunted Forest - Diaper camp's dark haunted adventure! 4.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGCHTcCcHsc 5:52 Blondboy's 2017 Diaperd Christmas Piano with the Plushies 6.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hceKBIvDWo 4:31 Sledding Adventures with a Canadian Diaper Boy! 11K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXgv2wetlFA 5:00 Blond diaper boy and the plushies hide from Daddy's Singing! 2.7K views3 weeks ago Category:Blond Boy Category:Videos